Soul Eater Stars
by YukiHoshi8888
Summary: And so the journey begins!


Soul Eater Stars

Her name is Yuki Hoshi. A descendant from Star Clan, an infamous family of ninjas which were descended from a long line of assassins. Almost 13 years ago the clan was exterminated by Lord Death, or as they call him "Shinigami-Sama". A person who organized a school to protect and serve world peace. As you all may know, a child was taken and raised there after the clan was exterminated. A child named BlackStar. For all his life he thought he was the last of his kind. A new year started at the DWMA and a strange blue haired girl caught Black Star's eye. And an even stranger action happened…His star tattoo started glowing.

A new year started at the DWMA and a lot of new students came in. I was also one of the new students but when I took a look at the stairs, I suddenly was dizzy. I made my way up the long strange set of stairs. It seemed like forever since I went up stairs like these, they reminded me like when I went up the Statue of Liberty, and that made me very tired. I dropped dead at the 3rd plate of stairs, but then I heard panting behind me. I turned and I saw a girl with creamy blonde hair and pigtails. She looked like she was in a hurry so I decided to move to the side. I guess I was really dizzy and didn't realize that she was on the other side, so I guess I made a fool of myself a little. She dropped just like me, panting and panting. I just hope she didn't recognize me and went on ahead. Instead she turned to me and started speaking. "Hello" she said in a cheerful yet tired voice. "You look tired, are you okay?" she continued. I finished panting and looked up at her, my head was full of hot blood pumping in and out my head. I thought for a second that it was either have blue hair than black . But I spoke in a quite voice, but loud enough to hear. "I'm fine, but I think I wont make it" I said with a laugh. She also laughed. "Are you a new student?" she said. "Oh, yes! I am actually, so I guess i'm not good with the school's features" I said with a slight blush on my cheeks. "It's okay, you'll get used to these steps in no time!" She replied with a laugh."I hope"."Oh! and my name's Maka Albarn by the way!" She said with a hand out to greet me. " Yuki, Yuki Nway" I said shyly as I took her hand and shook it lightly. "Glad to meet you! Sorry, but we should get going! We're already late!". "Oh no!". After the conversation ended, we both ran up the stairs.

"I hope the students are still there!". I said to Maka panting. "Me too!" She said in a voice tired just like mine. Only three more steps and I heard only panting from me and Maka and our heavy footsteps. When we got to the top no one was there. Not a single body was found just dust that hovered above the ground. "Oh no! I'm late!" I said in worry. "Now I have no partner! What a horrible way to start the school year!". "Oh look over there!" Maka said in a cheerful voice. "My friends!" . I then looked to my far right and I saw a group of people. Who I then noticed Maka waving a hand. I saw a blue haired boy just staring at me, our eyes met and I quickly looked away, blushing. Maka then took my hand and literally dragged me over to the group of people who looked quite surprised to see me. "Hey, Maka who's your friend?" The blue haired boy said in a curious yet calm voice. Maka then shot back a comment. "WELL NICE TO SEE YOU AGIAN TO, BLACKSTAR!". "Your tone never changed neither " He shot back in a mumble. "Well if you must know then, this is my new friend!". A few second of silence was made. Then I realized that I was supposed to introduce myself. "O-oh!" I said in a frantic voice while blushing "I-im N-N-Nway!". "She's so cute.". They all said in one time with a deep tone. I then started to look at the ground with a red tomato face. 'I just made a fool of myself again' I thought with a sigh. I felt a hand on my head and then I looked up to see the same blue haired boy. "Cheer up, Nway." He said with a kind like smile. "Oo! Oo! It's going to start sis!" A girl with a hat said in an excited voice. She grabbed another girl who looked just like her but taller and ran to the school's side. Everybody else ran behind the two girls, "C'mon!" as BlackStar grabbed my hand and ran with them too. We waited there for a few seconds but the most beautiful view flew passed my eyes. Birds of blue, white, gray, and other colors flew passed. And when they were all gone. The city was shown.

It was so…Beautiful. "Welcome to the DWMA, Nway" BlackStar said to me in a kind voice. As I stared into the wide city.

"Welcome, to Death City, Nway." I said to myself.


End file.
